Savings boxes or banks for collecting miscellaneous change, particularly for use by children are well known in the art. One criterion in designing such a savings box or portable bank is to make it attractive and thus induce a person to drop coins in the bank. An example is the well known "piggy" bank which is extremely popular with children. Other more sophisticated types of banks included mechanisms which will automatically register the amount of the coin inserted and maintain a running total. However, these latter types of banks are relatively expensive to manufacture as compared to the simplified piggy bank.
It would be desirable to provide an inexpensive savings box or bank for coins which has a novelty characteristic, preferably being capable of effecting some type of response to the insertion of a coin to serve as an inducement to save.